Los Rompe Citas
by Fuyu no tsuba-me
Summary: Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran... ¿Que nadie te ha enseñado, que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Drables, SxS/ExT Este Fic participa en el Reto Enero "3 Sentimientos y/o Emociones" de la Comunidad Sakuriana
1. Novio Furioso

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

**Fic que participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

"**Los Rompe Citas"**

1º Capitulo: Furia

- ¡Que me lleve el demonio! – Gritaba furioso - ¿¡Cómo es posible que me haga esto!? –

- Shaoran… si sigues así harás un agujero en el piso, además ya me estas cabreando –

- ¡Cállate Eriol! ¡No entiendes nada! –

- ¿Qué no entiendo nada? Te recuerdo que yo estaba contigo, cuando escuchamos esa conversación, y que la conversación era entre tu novia y la mía…. –

Todo era su culpa, si lo sabía, era su culpa, por olvidar su cita con Sakura para ir al cine. Pero se había tenido una reunión muy importante en su trabajo y lo había olvidado por completo. Para cuando lo recordó y corrió frenético hasta el cine, pensando que su Sakura estaría llorando afuera del mismo, se encontró con que ella no lo estaba esperando, es más, estaba dentro del cine viendo la película, con un joven alto, muy sonriente.

- Aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo me cambia tan fácil?... ¡Llevamos 4 años de noviazgo! Juro que si me encuentro con ese tipo, lo moleré a golpes, por atreverse a salir con MI novia –

- ¿Podrías trata de salir de ese estado de novio-Hulk por 5 minutos? Así no podremos seguir con el plan porque arruinaras todo –

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?… claramente su novia tampoco es tan buena, ¿Que no oíste, que saldrán en una cita doble? D-O-B-L-E –

- No me lo recuerdes por favor… -

**Flash Back**

_Después de lo del cine, Shaoran no había visto a Sakura en días… estaba muy enojado y trato de aplacar toda su ira celosa, antes de ir al despacho donde trabajaba su novia. Pero cuando llego allí acompañado de su amigo, no pudo dejar de escuchar, cierta conversación, que mantenía SU Sakura, con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga y novia de Eriol._

_- ¡Es increíble, que después de tantos años hayan vuelto! –_

_- ¡Si! No te imaginas la sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo vi…, sigue igual de atractivo – suspiro feliz la castaña_

_- Jajaja, bueno eso es cierto, por la foto que me mostraste… ambos siguen igual de atractivos – suspiro la morena_

_- ¡Y lo mejor será que saldremos los cuatro! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!¡ Sera perfecto! –_

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡Ya se! Seguiré al tipo hasta su casa y le prenderé fuego… o mejor lo amarrare a un bloque de cemento y lo lanzare al mar – decía Shaoran mientras su furia crecía

- En vez de decir tanta babosada junta, mejor ven y escucha mi plan – dijo Eriol golpeando la mesa

- ¿Y que se le ocurre al genio del mal? – dijo un sarcástico castaño

- Muy simple, iremos a la dichosa cita y haremos todo lo posible para que sea un desastre… nosotros lo pasamos mal, ellos lo pasan mal – Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos – Tranquilo, solo para los idiotas… así se alejaran de las chicas, y ellas volverán a nosotros –

Shaoran se calmó y sonrió complacido, si el imbécil pensaba quitarle a su novia… estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Nuevo fic, participante de un reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana... espero que les guste y me den su opinión :D**

**XOXO Fuyu no Tsuba-me**


	2. Novia Molesta

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

**Fic que participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

"**Los Rompe Citas"**

2º Capitulo: Molestia

- Sakurita, amiga… ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? – pregunto algo preocupada la morena

- Claro que si Tomoyo, además no haremos nada malo… ¿Por qué iras conmigo cierto? Ellos también quieren verte –

- Obvio que si, lo que me tiene mal es que no le diremos nada a los chicos, hace días que no hablas con Shaoran –

- ¡Claro que no hablare con él! Aun estoy molesta, porque me plantó en el cine… y encima no me ha llamado para darme ninguna explicación – suspiró cansada – Además, Eriol tampoco ha estado muy presente –

- Si, pero es que tienen mucho trabajo, levantar su propia empresa requiere de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación – dijo Tomoyo, tratando de enfriar los ánimos

- Ya lo sé, no me molesta que no salgamos, sino que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de llamarme para decirme que no irá… es como si el trabajo fuera más importante que yo y nuestra relación –

- Bueno, mejor vámonos… los chicos deben estar esperándonos –

- Tienes razón, dejemos atrás a los desobligados de nuestros novios, y salgamos con los chicos a divertirnos – y riéndose de la ocurrencia, salieron del despacho de la castaña, rumbo a su cita.

* * *

Fuera del despacho de la castaña, Eriol y Shaoran estaban ocultos en su auto, para comenzar su labor de espionaje-sabotaje de la cita que sus novias tenían con el par de degenerados-pervertidos-roba novias que les causaban tantas molestias.

- Eriol, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo… ¿Y si las chicas nos descubren? –

- Vaya, vaya… el todopoderoso Shaoran Li tiene miedo… ¿Quién lo diría eh? – Dijo dando enormes risotadas – Si hacemos todo bien no nos descubrirán y les demostraremos a las chicas que esos tipos son unos babosos –

- Tienes razón… mira ya salieron, Sakura se ve tan hermosa –

- Igual que Tomoyo, pero vamos, mejor será que arranques el auto o las perderemos –

Como en las mejores películas de espías, Shaoran y Eriol comenzaron su plan de persecución y sabotaje. Cuando se dieron cuenta que el cine era el destino de sus chicas, se adelantaron y pudieron observar a la pareja de muchachos que las estaban esperando

- ¡Así que esos son los degenerados-pervertidos-roba novias eh! –dijo el moreno sintiéndose muy molesto

- Si, al parecer si… oye tengo una idea, tómales una foto con tu celular y sígueme – Eriol, hizo caso del pedido de su amigo y lo siguió. Fueron hasta la boletería del cine y usando sus "encantos masculinos" lograron convencer a todas las chicas que ahí trabajaban que los tipos de la foto eran unos degenerados de lo peor, que buscaban chicas ingenuas para pasarse de listo y que si los veían con alguien hicieran todo lo posible para salvar a las chicas en peligro.

* * *

Mientras afuera del cine, se producía el esperado encuentro para unas, pero temido para otros...

- ¡Sakura, Tomoyo! Qué alegría verlas de nuevo – las chicas corrieron a abrazar a los jóvenes que las esperaban

- ¿Listas para divertirse? –

- ¡Claro! Sera una gran noche… -

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Ya esta aquí el cap 2 con el molestoso sentimiento de la molestia. Espero les guste y me den su opinión.**

**XOXO Fuyu no Tsuba-me**


	3. Agradable Reconciliacion

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

**Fic que participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

* * *

"**Los Rompe Citas"**

3° Capitulo: Agrado

- ¿Qué película veremos?...cualquiera menos de terror por favor – suplico la castaña

- Siempre tan miedosa – se burlo el joven que hacia pareja con Tomoyo

- Vamos, ya déjala en paz ¿Cierto preciosa? - la castaña le sonrió y el siguió – vamos entremos al cine, se me antoja una comedia –

Entraron al cine, charlando felices y no se dieron cuenta que todas las miradas de los trabajadores del cine, se posaran en ellos y no de buena manera. Desde una posición estratégica Shaoran y Eriol observaban el panorama. Estaban en la fila de la boletería, cuando una supervisora se les acerco

- Señoritas, ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Algún problema? –

Las chicas miraron a la mujer como si tuviera tres cabezas… ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

- Estamos bien, señora – respondió el joven que acompañaba a Tomoyo

- La supervisora no está hablando contigo ¡¿Ok?! – dijo una de las vendedoras de la confitería

- Chicas, tranquilas ¿Si? No queremos problemas, solo venimos a pasar un momento agradable con unas amigas – dijo el joven que acompañaba a Sakura, tratando de calmar los ánimos

- ¡Si claro! Quizás que mentirota usaron para engañarlas… ¡Seguridad, seguridad! Atrapen a este par de pervertidos –

Si antes miraron feo a la mujer, ahora difícilmente Sakura y Tomoyo podrían tener los ojos más abiertos. Sus "citas" corrían esquivando a los guardias, a la supervisora, a las chicas de la confitería y a toda la tropa de gente que se suponía defendían a las damiselas en peligro. Luego de cinco minutos la turba enardecida cumplía su objetivo: tenía al par de chicos, amordazados y contra el suelo

- ¿Chicas, están bien? – gritaron entrando sus "salvadores"

- Shaoran, Eriol ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

- Ehh… pues –

- Señor… - dijo la supervisora acercándose a Shaoran – Muchas gracias por la información, pudimos atraparlos gracias a usted – el castaño trago pesado

- ¿Qué información? ¿Que está pasando aquí? –

- Señorita, estos valientes jóvenes, nos informaron del par de pervertidos acosadores – señalando a los jóvenes amordazados

- ¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE? – Shaoran y Eriol palidecieron al escuchar semejante grito - ¡SHAORAN LI DILES QUE SUELTEN AHORA MISMO A MI HERMANO Y A YUKITO! –

- ¡TU HER... QUE! –

Luego de quince largos minutos de tediosas explicaciones, todos en el cine se deshacían en explicaciones con los jóvenes. Por otro lado Shaoran y Eriol suplicaban clemencia

- Es que aun no puedo creer que pensaras que te engañaba –

- Perdóname Sakura, por favor… es que cuando te vi con Tsukishiro tan feliz me cegué -

- Ay, pero Shao… ¿Que no sabes que te amo? Aun cuando tu prefieras tu trabajo – dijo con algo de pesar

- Te prometo que nunca más Sakura… tú eres lo más importante para mí. Yo te amo –

- Yo también te amo… ¿Que te parece si dejamos a mi hermano en mi casa y nos vamos a tu departamento por nuestra reconciliación?

- Me parece un delicioso plan – le dijo y la beso con pasión.

_"Aunque el novio se ponga furioso y la novia se moleste... no hay como una agradable reconciliación"_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Ya esta aquí el cap 3 con la exquisita sensacion del agrado. Espero les guste y me den su opinión.**

**Por fin termine el fic! Amo la faceta celosa de Shaoran, es tan tierna porque se pone algo idiota jejeje y bueno, trate de que Sakura sea menos despistada... lo único malo fue lo que les toco a Touya y Yukito jejeje.**

**XOXO Fuyu no Tsuba-me**


End file.
